


Day Twenty Nine: Clothes Sharing

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Castiel in the Bunker, Fluff, Human Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Sharing Clothes, Sleeptalking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel stirs, moving around for a few seconds before he settles down, his breathing slowing down again. He sighs. “Sam,” he breathes, and Sam’s cheeks heat up. Dean snickers, and Sam throws the remote at his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twenty Nine: Clothes Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty nine! Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam’s clothes start disappearing from his drawers over night.

It’s not weird, it’s happened before, but when he’s down to two shirts and one pair of jeans other than the torn ones he’s wearing, it becomes a little bit alarming.

“Hey, Dean, have you seen my clothes?”

“Cas has been doing laundry, man, he loves it. I don’t know, go ask ‘im.” Dean says over the newspaper he’s reading, looking through the obituaries from different states they've passed through recently.

The bunker is quiet on this end, near Castiel’s room, and it makes him wary even though he knows he has no reason to be.

He knocks on Castiel’s door.

“Come in.”

Sam opens the door and looks around. Nothing looks out of place, there’s none of his clothes strewn about, except . . .

“Are those my shirts?” Castiel blushes.

“I . . . yes.”

“Why are you stealing my clothes, Cas?”

Castiel brings the collar up closer to his nose, hiding his face.

“My clothes aren't nice.”

“They’re brand new.”

“Yes, but, they are not lived in. Your's smell nice and they feel better, they’re easier to wear.” Castiel says, and Sam sighs, exasperated. “They remind me of you, and we haven’t been talking.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, Dean and you have left me alone for a long time, and I miss you both.”

“You have to actually leave your room sometimes, Cas, it'd be nice to see you out of here and in the kitchen sometimes.”

Castiel mulls it over, his brow furrowed, and Sam tries not to think too hard about how handsome Castiel really is when he does that. Or in general. He shakes his head to clear that train of thought off the track.

“Is Dean making burgers tonight? I would come down to the kitchen and give you back your clothes if he was making food.” Sam laughs and nods.

“Sure, I think I could rope Dean into making some burgers for us tonight.”

“It’s nice to see you, Sam.”

“What’s been going on in your world, Cas?”

“Well, assuming you are not talking about me being human, and the human world, I am doing well. I am . . . tired all the time and I am still getting used to sleeping and doing human things, it’s frustrating. I don’t know how to sleep, and it’s rough staying under.”

“Do you need medication for that or anything? I think I have sleepy-time tea in the cupboards.”

“No, but thank you, Sam. I just want to see if I can do this on my own. I have to redeem myself.”

“You have nothing to redeem, Castiel, you did nothing wrong, okay?" He says, but Castiel doesn't look convinced. "Come on, let’s go get something to drink. I just heard Dean go to his room, so we can talk in the kitchen. I’ll make you breakfast.”

Castiel follows him down, wearing sweats, a button down plaid shirt, and an undershirt that looks like an old band shirt he’d forgotten about. The clothes are a little baggy, but it suits him.

Sam makes waffles for most of the morning as Castiel keeps refilling his plate. They talk about different things, and Sam watches as Cas tugs the sleeves of the shirt over his hands, buttoning it and unbuttoning it. The pants hug his form, and Sam _isn't staring at his ass or at those muscular legs that seem to go on for miles_.

Dean leaves the house to get dinner things, and Castiel and Sam watch a movie on the couch.

As it gets nearer to the new year, it’s starting to get colder and colder. The blankets from the closets are taken out, and they cuddle up on the couch.

Some chick flick Cas wanted to watch plays on the television, and Sam feels sleep heavy, comfortable and safe.

He dozes off on Castiel’s shoulder, the skin there covered by Sam’s old Stanford hoodie he swore he threw out a few months ago.

When he wakes up, Castiel has pulled Sam into his lap, Sam’s back pressed to his chest, spread out on the large couch.

Sam hears a click of a camera go off, and he turns to see Dean giving a thumbs up, nodding his head at Sam, and he rolls his eyes, snuggling back up against Castiel.

Castiel stirs, moving around for a few seconds before he settles down, his breathing slowing down again.

He sighs.

“Sam,” he breathes, and Sam’s cheeks heat up. Dean snickers, and Sam throws the remote at his head.

He catches it easily enough, and he puts it on the table before leaving the room.

Castiel moans quietly in his sleep, and Sam tries not to shift back too far.

“Sam,” he groans, “love you.”

Sam freezes up.

Castiel . . . loves him? It could be another Sam, he thinks, trying to console himself, convincing himself that this isn't real and it’s _his_ dream.

Cas wakes another hour later, nuzzling into Sam’s neck, brushing his hair to the side to kiss the skin there. Sam locks up, and Castiel lets his hand drop, realizing what he’s doing.

“Sam, I --”

“I heard you in your sleep.”

“What did I say?” He asks it quietly like he’s afraid of the answer.

“That you loved me.” It’s barely audible, and Castiel inhales sharply.

“Sam, if you don’t love me back, that’s fine. I am more than happy to stay friends with you if it means that I get to be with you and see you.”

Sam takes a deep breath, turning so he can see Cas, look him in the eye.

“I don’t want you to be stuck loving me Cas, it’s not worth it.”

“You are worth so much more than you think you are. You are worth more than anything corporeal, you are so beautiful on the inside and out, Sam. I could never stop loving you if I tried.”

Sam blinks back tears, and he blushes, trying to duck his head, but Castiel catches his chin. He gives Sam plenty of time to walk away, leaning in slowly, eyes wide open, searching Sam’s.

Sam closes the distance, kissing Cas’ closed mouth, and then licking into his, murmuring ‘I love you’s between kisses.

At dinner, they hold hands under the table for a while until they both find out that eating a burger one handed just isn't a possibility without getting sauce down the front of their shirts -- Sam’s shirts.

After eating, they run to Sam’s room, laughing the whole time, and Sam tackles Cas to the bed, kissing up his chest and neck, planting three kisses on his lips in quick succession. Castiel laughs, and they lay for a few moments before getting under the blankets.

Sam pulls Cas over his chest, laying him down on top of himself, and Castiel grunts as he gets situated.

He puts his arms around Cas’ waist, holding him there.

Cas drops off to sleep so fast, Sam thinks he was lying about not being able to. Castiel sleeps all through the next day, clinging to Sam as he snores, twitching as he dreams.

When he awakes, Sam smiles and laughs at him for sleeping through the afternoon, but he can’t tease Castiel for long because despite having morning breath, it’s the best kiss they've shared yet.

Sam turns over so he’s holding himself up over Castiel, nipping down his neck, and Cas throws his head back against the pillows so Sam can lick down the warm skin.

He’s still drowsy, he could slip back into slumber right now if he so chose, but Sam is doing this thing with his mouth against his pulse point that makes his toes curl, fingers twisting in the sheets.

Sam chuckles, pulling the low neckline of the shirt Cas is wearing down lower so he can tease teeth over his nipples, tasting the skin of Cas’ collar bones on the way back up, meeting Cas’ lips again, and he returns the kiss feverishly.

“Hey, Sammy, you okay in the -- woah!”

Sam groans, burying his head in the crook of Cas’ neck. Cas is panting, trying to catch his breath as he smiles sheepishly at Dean, his lips swollen and red, a flush to his skin that peeks above the neckline of his shirt that is still hanging too low. He tugs it up to cover himself up a little bit.

“Uh, keep it down, okay? I just . . . oh my god, I’m going to pretend I never saw anything. Good to know you two are alive at least!” He shouts as he leaves the room, leaving the door open behind him.

Sam gets up and puts a pair of sweatpants on over his boxers. He offers Castiel a hand.

“Let’s go face the day. We can go out and get stuff to bake later, and we can get you books and stuff. Then we can get you some better clothes, maybe from that hand-me-down store . . .”

Sam keeps talking, listing the places in town they are going to hit, and Cas listens attentively, gazing at Sam fondly the entire time.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He asks, and Cas smiles widely.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Cas kisses Sam’s nose and he makes an irritated sound. “Come on, let’s go or we won’t be able to buy anything in time for the stores closing.”

Castiel follows Sam through the different towns he takes him to, and nothing is different between them except their hands, clasped between them as they walk.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
